Mine
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: Never tease a demon. Especially when said demon has wanted you for a painfully long time and takes the chance fate has given him to claim you. SessKag Two-Shot [Edited on 3/31/2013]
1. You asked for it

**Mine**

**You asked for it**

* * *

Kagome ran. She had to get away from Inuyasha. She was tired of his constant ranting on her. It was Kagome this and Kagome that. She was tired of it. Every time she turned around, he was there.

Sure she had almost died the other day, but when _doesn't_ that happen? He was so worried about her that it was smothering. Yeah she liked the attention, but she needed, _wanted_ more.

Trees passed her in a slow blur as she continued to run. Eventually she stopped, out of breath, and rested her hand against a large tree as she bent over to catch her breath. Eventually she looked up and around freezing immediately. She sensed a demon. And he was approaching her fast.

When the aura got closer she relaxed somewhat. At least this demon wouldn't kill her without the presence of Inuyasha. He stopped running and slowly, but cautiously entered the clearing to stand feet away from Kagome. She smiled.

"Hello Sesshomaru." She whispered. She hadn't seen him in so long she'd forgotten how beautiful and graceful he was. And the way he was staring at her…

"Miko." He acknowledged her. "Why are you here alone without the half-breed?" He sniffed the air once more to make sure he'd assumed correctly.

Kagome's smile slowly disappeared. Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice. "Because, I needed to get away." She said loud enough so he could hear her. She turned around and placed her delicate hand on the tree. She _did_ however fail to notice how a blue beam left Sesshomaru and spread out yards around them.

He took a step towards her. "Would you like for me to dispose of him. Inuyasha is no match for me anymore. Even if he may think so. Without you, he is nothing."

Kagome turned and smiled bitterly. "Oh don't I know it. He can't go two minutes without me being in his sight. And if you could have beaten him Sesshomaru," she smirked. "why haven't you?" He took another slight step forward. He did not answer her, which only made Kagome's smirk widen. "You don't want to kill him, do you Sesshomaru? Because somewhere deep down, you know you care for him."

His eyes flashed red momentarily and Kagome immediately felt herself being pressed roughly against the tree behind her. Her breath knocked out of her, she looked up to meet Sesshomaru's angry eyes.

"Do not make judgment's you cannot back up Kagome." She shuddered at the way he said her name. "I have my reasons for not killing my half brother. You just so happen to be in the way."

"How the hell am I in the way?" She spat. "Inuyasha is too damn worried for his own good, and you could kill me right here and now if you dared." She glared at him. He only glared back, however with greater force.

"What if I dared to do something else." Before Kagome could protest, his lips were crashed with hers in a powerful, searing kiss that left them both breathless. Sesshomaru continued to hold Kagome against the tree.

When they pulled apart, Kagome was shocked. "I said you were in the way. I wish not to cause you any more harm than necessary." He pulled her swiftly from the tree and pressed his lips against hers once more. Kagome didn't respond at first, but eventually she leaned into him as he slid his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gasped as his right hand went up the back of her shirt and that was all he needed to plunge his tongue into her awaiting cavern.

Her small fists wadded in the front of his shirt, which she now noticed were missing its armor. She tried to push him away, but her body wouldn't let her. Damn it for betraying her.

The pulled apart again only for breath, but Sesshomaru wasted no time in moving his skilled mouth to her neck and sucking sharply causing Kagome to momentarily stop breathing. His right hand which occupied her back slid lower til it cupped her bottom, and he pulled her flush against his fully aroused manhood.

She gasped in pleasure. There was no way that was him. He pulled her harder against him if possible making himself groan. Kagome was in a mess of ecstasy as she ground her hips against his causing them both to lose it. Her mind was clouded and she no longer knew what to think. Here she was, in the arms of the brother who tried to kill her so many times.

But she didn't care.

All that mattered was him, here and now. However, they were interrupted. "Kagome!?" Screamed a foreign voice. Sesshomaru growled, but did no more. He continued his assault on Kagome's body.

Inuyasha was coming closer to the barrier. However, Sesshomaru smirked, he would never be able to break it. And he would watch in horror as he brought Kagome to her peak. Sesshomaru was fumbling with Kagome's bottom skirt.

She'd heard the voice, but as Sesshomaru continued, she thought nothing of it. Until she saw Inuyasha. He was standing in an area, appearing not to be able to move any farther. He was screaming her name.

Her eyes were half closed when she registered what was going on. "Sesshomaru, stop!" Her voice was small and weak as she tried to push Sesshomaru off, only making him growl and pull her body flush against his once again.

"He will not interrupt." Was Sesshomaru's husky reply as he thrust one finger into her moist opening. She gasped and wriggled against him.

"S-Sesshomaru." She half breathed, half moaned. He leaned down to capture her lips once more and she moaned in his mouth and shuddered as he thrust two fingers into her making sure to miss her with his claws. He softly brushed her insides making her cry in pain and pleasure. He pumped his hands faster making her juices slowly leak down his hand. He knew she was nearing her end.

Her hands were now pulling his face to hers in a breathtaking kiss as his other hand kneaded her breast, he finally thrust three fingers into her a few times before she finally screamed and collapsed against his chest. They were both breathing heavily. Hearing her scream his name in pure ecstasy was all he needed…for now.

Her cooperation only meant that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And he _would_ have her. There was no doubt about it. He turned to Inuyasha. "You seemed to have lost brother." He smirked. This was way better than killing him. Striking where it mattered. Kagome continued to be wrapped in Sesshomaru's possessive embrace as she listened to the conversation.

"She will be mine, so don't try anything to disdain that, or I will kill you. Regardless of whether it hurts my future mate or not." He turned to Kagome and lifted her head for another kiss. "Remember miko, you may as well be considered mine, because if that half-breed touches you, he will not live to see another sunrise." He growled and kissed her ferociously for effect. "You must stay here now, I have matters to attend for before I come after you. Next time."

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru and the barrier were gone, as was Kagome's only support of standing as her body recovered for the spasms of Sesshomaru's work. She fell to her knees. However Inuyasha did not move from his spot.

He stared in shock as Kagome looked after Sesshomaru with a look in her eyes he couldn't bare to look at.

_Fin_

* * *

**Author Note: **Well, this is a one-shot as of now. I hope you all liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now here's the thing. Do you want a continuation? Should this become a story or stay a one-shot? Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Revelations

**Mine**

**Revelations**

**WARNING: Lemon!  
**

* * *

When did it happen really? When did she fall for Sesshomaru? She looked up at the full moon as it lit the forest.

As she thought her eyes returned to the man walking at a fast paste in front of her. What was he thinking exactly...? Did he hate her now that she had made a choice. Lord knows he couldn't! Going back and forth between her and Kikyo, any girl would get tired of it. She sure did.

For a while she stopped thinking about it and went on about everything like nothing else was going to happen. And then the constant run-ins with Sesshomaru started to happen. He would always show up claiming to want the Tetsusaiga. However when other dangers would occationally show up, he was constantly there protecting her. While Inuyasha would fight, Sesshomaru would stand by her side and watch for other enemies coming close. Should one have gotten to close, he'd instantly obliterate it.

Did he think she wouldn't notice? That she wouldn't feel his arms around her when he was shielding her from an explosion? She blushed at the thought of him touching her. It was most wonderful. She felt like a horrible person when Inuyasha was watching, but what could she do. She didn't want him to stop. He most likely would have finished what he started had he not found his senses. She sure couldn't.

He said he would come for her. But..._when_?

* * *

Finally. He took what was his. Kagome. He looked up at the moon as it lit his room. He didn't know exactly when it had happened, but he found himself growing more and more attached to the girl after she healed his arm. It was by mistake of course. She was being foolish and letting her powers control her, and while _trying_ to purify him, she'd healed his arm and knocked him unconscious.

After that he'd felt obliged to be around her, until it became more than that. He started purposely picking fights with his brother just to be around her. But then it started getting to the point where enemies were pouring in and he found himself protecting her time and time again. He'd fallen for her somewhere along the lines and didn't realize it until recently in a battle, his stupid half brother was holding her close. Protecting her. Ha.

Love.

Never in his life did he think he'd experience that feeling. Thinking it for the weak, he'd come to realize how satisfying and empowering it was. All those times he'd won half of his fights, of course from his strength, but also from the will to protect Kagome.

Looking down at the papers on his desk, he smiled and looked back up at the moon. He regretted nothing. In fact...it was high time he went and collected what was his. Somethings are just was more important than others.

* * *

It had been a week since that night. Kagome was still blushing every time she thought about it. The blush quickly disappeared how ever as she thought of him. When was he coming for her? Or...rather, was he coming at _all_?

"Kagome?" She turned her head at the sound of her name being called. "Are you alright?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled. Tried to anyway. "I'm fine." She was staring at nothing before she been jostled from her thoughts. They'd made camp for the night and Kagome had still yet to tell Sango what happened. Or why Inuyasha was being distant. "Will you come to hot springs with me?" Sango smiled.

"Sure. I need to relax my muscles anyway."

Kagome gathered her things and she and Sango headed to the hot-springs. When they got there, Kagome quickly stripped and eased into the hot water. She gave a large sigh of satisfaction. "This feels great."

Sango laughed. "Well it would. How many days has it been since we've been able to relax like this?" She too eased in the water.

"Seven days. Since Inuyasha wants to constantly travel, we haven't had a break since the full moon."

"Yeah. What's been going on with you two anyway? It's like, you've been trying to avoid each other for a while." She thought for a minute. "Actually...now that I think about it, you two have been like that since the last time we rested. Did something happen between you?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well not exactly between us." Sango looked confused. Kagome sighed. She'd just come out with it. "Sango...I'm in love with Sesshomaru." Sango's eyes got wide and she gasped.

"What?! How did this happen? _When_ did this happen?!"

Kagome sighed again and yawned. "Well...I think he loves me back, I know he wants me. That's for sure." She rolled her eyes. "Well, you see...here's how it happened." And she proceeded to tell Sango what happened and why Inuyasha was acting like he was. The whole time Sango's eyes were wide and shocked.

"Wow..." Was all she could mutter when Kagome was finished. "I-I can't believe this. It seems like you were just in love with Inuaysha, and now his _half-brother_ Kagome. Do you have any idea how he must be feeling right now?"

It was Kagome's turn to be shocked. "Excuse me! How the hell do you think I felt every time I knew Inuyasha was off with Kikyo? I _knew_ and he knew that I knew! Yet he still did it. He didn't love me. And now he's just pouting because I don't want him anymore." Kagome huffed. She tried to calm her breathing.

Before Sango could reply, the ground shook and a boulder shifted causing Kagome to be flung forward into the rock near Sango. "What the hell was that?" Sango whispered.

"I-I don't know." Kagome whispered back. Another boulder shifted blocking the way they'd come in. "Maybe it would be wise to get our clothes..." Another boulder and this time the ground split just as they reached for their clothing. Sango got to hers, however...Kagome was not so lucky. She screamed as she felt herself being lifted into the air.

When everything stopped moving and she could look straight, she looked down to see a hand holding her full body. "What the hell..." She followed the arm and looked into the eyes of the monster that held her. A true monster. She glared at him. "Naraku." Her voice dripped with venom.

He tsked her. "Now, now dear Kagome. That's no way to talk to someone who is holding you captive now is it?" The grip on her body tightened and she screamed at the tightness. "I thought so." He laughed. "Well Kagome, I had no idea your body was so...womanly. I'd always thought of you as a little girl that always got in my way."

Kagome looked at him through half lidded eyes. "Maybe it should stay that way!" She spat at him and he growled.

"You'll regret that. I have what I came for. Both brother are now wound in your little web dear. No doubt I'll get anything I want for your return." He laughed again. "How wonderful! One of the brother's is already here."

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she looked around the rocky clearing. Her breath caught, she tried to smile despite the pain. "Sesshomaru!" She breathed.

"You will release what is mine." He got out through gritted teeth.

"And if I don't?" Naraku mocked.

"The I will kill you." With that said, Sesshomaru lunged at Naraku only to stop dead in his tracks at the sound of Kagome's scream. The hand tightened its hold on the small woman.

"Ses-Sessho...maru..." She breathed and winced.

He could read her eyes even from the ground. "NO! I will _not_ leave you!" he growled.

"You...must..." With that she fainted. The pain took over and all she saw was black.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru frantically took a step forward.

Just then Naraku dubbed over in pain, therefore also releasing Kagome. Her naked form fell fast to the ground. Sesshomaru ran to quickly catch her. He first made sure she was breathing before wrapping her in his pelt. He sighed in relief as he buried his face in her hair pulling her close. "Kagome..." He muttered softly.

"So you really do care for her. It's not just some scheme to get back at me." A voice dripping with sadness said. Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to meet those of his half brother. He said nothing. "I hate that you've taken her from me. But...I can't force her to love me. I know that. I hope she's happy with you. And if she's not," He glared at his half brother. "I'll make you pay."

Sesshomaru actually laughed. "You could try." He looked past Inuyasha at the remains of the Naraku clone. "Damn him." Inuyasha followed his head. Sesshomaru said nothing more and rose, Kagome in his arms, and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Inuyasha sighed and went to find Sango. Kagome wasn't his anymore and he'd just have to deal with that. No matter how much it hurt.

* * *

His brother had finally grown up. It was about damn time. He didn't feel like fighting for something that was already his. He looked over at his mate. Well...soon to be. He planned on completing the ritual when she awoke.

It had been three days since the attack and she suffered no broken bones and only a few bruises. They were healing nicely however. She moaned and rolled over slightly. Her eye lids fluttered open a bit and when she spotted him, she smiled. "Hey..."

He smirked. "Good morning." He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers lightly, positioning his hands on the bed as not to hurt her if she was still in pain. "Does anything still hurt?" He asked as he pulled away slightly.

This time she smirked. "Depends...do that again."

"Gladly." He leaned in and captured her lips in his. This time it lasted longer and he crawled on the bed with her.

"I feel fine really." She said. "A little sore, but nothing I can't handle. At least I can breath."

"And thank the gods for it." He smiled slightly before kissing her again. Her arms came up and wound themselves around his muscled neck and into his long silver locks. They only pulled apart when the need for air kicked in.

"So what happened with Inuyasha? He couldn't have just let you take me away." She didn't release her hold on him. She was scared this was all just a dream and if she let go, he'd disappear.

"Actually...he did just let me take you. I believe Inuyasha has finally grown up." Sesshomaru smirked. "Finally." Kagome laughed and agreed. "Thought, not that it would have mattered. You're mine and I'd have taken you whether he let me or not. I'll go into details later, but now..." He kissed down along her jaw line. "I've got a naked woman in my bed. What do you suppose that implies?" He made his way to her neck and sucked on a certain spot. Kagome struggled to respond, but found she was lost for words. He laughed softly. "Exactly."

He found her mouth again and crashed his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth when he bit her lower lip asking for entrance. She didn't object at all. His tongue met hers as they explored each other. He wedged his knee in-between her thighs through the covers and pushed it against her core. She moaned and broke the kiss throwing her head back. "Sesshomaru." She breathed in pleasure.

He wanted her. _Needed _her. After he took her before, he was longing to take her completely. His right hand went over her shoulder and under her body lingering low on her spine, fingers spread wide. She felt the heat of it. Like it was burning her skin. He pulled her body against his hard aroused one. She gasped again as his erection came in contact with her womanhood. She reached down to rub her small hands against the bulge in his pants deliberately heightening his hunger for her.

Her breasts were exposed to him, pressed against his well muscled chest as the sheet fell away. Or rather, he yanked it away. She ripped his shirt over his head and he stopped her from getting rid of his pants just yet as he took one nipple into his hot mouth. She arched, pushing it more towards him as her mouth formed an "o". With each swipe of his tongue and tug of his teeth, he felt her body rock, her muscles contract. His hands roamed her body and when she arched against him freeing herself from the covers of the bed, he slammed her back down onto it.

She cried out, unable to stop the small sound, uncaring that he knew she wanted to sob with so much pleasure running through her body. She ground her hips against his making him moan as she pulled his head down for another kiss. She was addicted to him.

He moved easily down her body his tongue leaving a hot trail as he went. He jerked her knees apart and his hand cupped her, pressing into her heat. She jerked, twisting with hunger. His finger slid deep into her awaiting heat, pressing deeper until she came. Her body became so sensitive and she shattered, not being able to hide her reaction even if she wanted to. She looked deep into his eyes.

"I _love_ you Kagome." She gasped and then he lowered his mouth onto hers again, his fingers pushing deeper so she couldn't stop the rocking of her body. She finally got the answer she was searching for. Her purpose for being in this era.

"I love you too." She mewled and then gasped as his fingers removed themselves and plunged deep again. She cried out as his finders withdrew and he wedged himself between her thighs.

His erection was painfully hard, almost to the point where he could no longer bear it. He needed to be deep inside of her where he belonged. She moaned again, and his control snapped. He plunged slowly into her until she fully gripped him like a tight fist. She screamed first in pain, then again in pleasure as he rocked until the pain subsided. His fingers dug deep into her hips, holding her to his bed. He began to move, withdrawing, a long excruciating slow movement that robbed her of her ability to think. This time she could only hold fast as he plunged deep and hard into her.

He didn't stop, but continued to slam powerfully into her, thick and hard, pushing through her tight folds, tilting her at a better angle until she was sobbing for a release. "Sesshomaru." That's what did it. His name. Not just his name, but his name on _her_ lips. The breathless plea sent him spiraling out of control. Every muscle in his body tightened to the point of pain. His fingers dug into her skin as his fangs exploded in his mouth.

His release came as he sunk his fangs into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, the thought of the beautiful creature being his sending him over the edge. He took her with him causing her to convulse around him making the continually gasp for air.

"I can't move..." She breathed. Was that a good thing?

"You are mine..." He growled as he licked his inflicted wound. She only smiled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

_Finished_

* * *

**Author Note:** Well, I know it's taken me an awfully long time, but I've finally completed it! The second and final  
chapter on "Mine". I do hope you all enjoyed it. Grammar errors and whatnot revised on 3/31/2013.


End file.
